Steve's First Adventure
by MChatchalatch15
Summary: A story about the beginning of Minecraft from Steve's prospective.


**Steve's First Adventure**

"Woah, how the hell did I get here?"

"Welcome, Steve."

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Notch, the creator of this lovely world."

"Lovely? It's just a bunch of cubes, and isn't there just more than _one _person in a world."

"Ahh, yes, but YOU aren't the only one in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"There are MOBS."

"The fuck are 'MOBS' ?"

"There are many mobs, the first is the Zombie. The zombie-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know what a zombie is. That's it, thats all of them?"

"Let me finish. Next there are Skeletons, Skeletons have bows, and they will shoot from 7 blocks away. One hit from the arrow will take down half a heart depending on how close they are. The next one is the Spider, there are two types of Spiders, the cave and normal Spider. The cave Spider has a venomous bite, and when you are bitten it takes your hearts slowly down half. The regular spiders however, are non-venomous and will just take down a heart with each bite. Next is the Enderman."

"Ender what?"

"Enderman, the Enderman is a very TALL mob, it is hostile, and will not attack unless looked at or provoked. And just a warning, it will steal parts of your house. Last but not least, is the worst mob you will ever encounter. The CREEPER. The creeper is a medium sized, stick like figure that tends to blow up when you are too close."

"Oh great, exploding sticks of TNT, it's like the forth of July."

"I guess you could put it that way. Another thing that you need to look out for is..."

"Is what?!"

"Well, it's not for sure yet, but there has been sightings of a... Man? I don't recall making another person that plays along with you, not even an NPC Villager. He has white eyes. When you look at him he looks back, how ever when you look away, he is GONE. The people that have seen him say after he is gone, their word is deleted, and when you create another world, he is there, always watching you."

"Does he attack you?"

"They say that he has been known to attack. But nothing has been confirmed."

"Okay, soo I should probably be prepared just in case he does come after me?"

"I would. Just be careful and have fun."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT DO I DO NOW!? NOTCH... NOTCH!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Chapter 2: Alone at Last

After Steve learned the ways of Minecraft, he went into the woods to get supplies to build his house. He got wood, cobblestone and some dirt. The next thing on his agenda was finding a good place to make a house. The only problem though, its getting dark. Just then Steve remembered what Notch said about mobs. Steve rushed to find a good place and along the way had to kill three sheep, and 8 pigs. Sheep for wool, wool for a bed. And Pigs for porkchops.

"Alright, now that I have all my stuff I need to make a house, so I will make a crafting table and a furnace to cook my pork chops."

Steve looked in his inventory and grabbed the wood, he crafted the regular wood into wooden planks, and took the wood planks and made a crafting table. Then he noticed the pork chops. He wanted to cook them so, he went into his crafting table and tried his best to make a furnace, but he couldn't do it.

"Fuck... Well, I mean, eating a raw pork chop can't be that bad. Oh what the hell?"

Just then, Steve took a huge bite out of the raw pork chop.

"Better this than nothing, I guess?"

"How did that taste? HAHAHA!"

"SCREW OFF, how do I make a god damn furnace?!"

"Where is your crafting table?"

"Over there." Steve said pointing to his crafting table in the corner of his half done house.

"Go to it."

Steve walked over to his crafting table, then replied, "Now what?"

"Take your stone and go around the edges but leave the center square empty."

"Like this?"

"Yes, now take your furnace."

Now that Steve has his first Furnace, he took his coal and put it in the fuel box, then put his pork chop in the ingredients box, then he waited, and waited, and waited. Then FINALLY after 1 minute, he took out one pork chop and took a bite out of it. It. Was. EXCELLENT!

After enjoying his first meal, Steve continued building his house. And after 10 minutes, it was finally done. No windows, but it looks good. He walked over to his crafting table, grabbed his wool and wood planks, he filled the middle row across with wool, and the bottom row, he covered with wood planks. He got his bed and set it down. After setting it down he wondered, where the FUCK did the blanket come from?! "Oh well, time for the rest that I so desperately need."

Thanks for reading Chapters 3 and 4 will be up in the next couple days. :)


End file.
